Babysitting Asuka
by fairy tail-cedes
Summary: Babysitting Asuka. A cute fanfiction for the fairy tail lover's, now with additional couples! This is a series of oneshots! Maybe even their split personalities...
1. Chapter 1 NatsuXLucy

Babysitting Asuka

The well-known fairy tail couple left on a day long mission, they asked Natsu and Lucy to watch over their precious little daughter, Asuka for the day.

"Ne, ne, Natsu-nii…." The little Asuka called up to him.

"Hai, Asuka?" he looked at her wondering why she called him instead of Lucy.

"Let's play a game!" she yelled pulling out her toy gun.

"Ok! I'm fired up!" he roared! Everyone gathered around the excitement. "Now whoever loses has to be the slave for the other person all day." He stated.

"Ok" she complied.

"I'm gonna win this!" he yelled then told what game they were going to play.

Lucy stared at Natsu, "he's such a kid..." she thought to herself. A few minutes later Natsu lost and Asuka had won.

"Now act like a horse!" she commanded.

"Fine…" Natsu said pouting while getting on all fours, so she could climb on his back. The whole guild laughed at him.

"I can't believe a little girl beat him at his own game!" Gary said grabbing his aching sides, laughing even harder falling on the floor.

"Now let's go around town" Asuka demanded. Natsu froze,

"Wait, please don't make me do this outside of the guild." He begged her.

She pouted, "Then hold my hand and swing me while we walk around town." Holding her hands out to Natsu and Lucy. They walked out of the guild hand in hand with her. The guild whistled, Lucy turned to see a group of girls fanning Mira, who looked like she had just fainted. They walked the path that Lucy normally takes to get hoe. The people who saw them stopped what they were doing and started whispering to each other pointing at them. When they got to the main market Asuka let go of their hands and ran to a shop window. She froze, her eyes fixed on a tiny trinket in the store. Lucy stood there, staring through the window trying to see what the little girl was looking at. Natsu opened the door and she darted in, Natsu and Lucy followed her lead. She picked a snow globe and started to cry.

"What's wrong Asuka?" Lucy asked while looking over her with concerned eyes, she wiped the tears from the little girls face.

"Th…..this used to be m..my mommy and daddy's me..memento from a mission." She stuttered.

"What!?" Lucy said confused.

"If it's so important to the why is here?" Natsu asked Asuka like she knew the answer to that question.

"I don't know, every time we pass this shop they look sad then start to talk about the pass, but then smile and go back to the way they were before." She told Natsu and Lucy.

"How about we go do some small jobs around the town, so we can earn some Jewels and you can get back the snow globe!?" Lucy suggested to her. The rest of the day the whole group went around and did small jobs that were safe for Asuka. By the end of the day they had enough to buy the snow globe, so they went back to the store and bought the snow globe.

"Thank you Natsu and Lucy!" she said hugging them both very tightly. "Hey Lucy, do you and Natsu ever kiss?" Asuka asked her.

Lucy blushed hard,"wh…what….. NO!"

"This kid has some Adult thoughts…." Natsu said his face lightly pink from the thought of kissing Lucy.

"Why? Mommy and Daddy do it all the time?" she said as she cocked her head to the side.

"Well were not your Mommy and Daddy, Asuka." Lucy said blushing harder.

Asuka turned to Natsu with a smirk on her face and said, "Natsu kiss her."

"Wh… your not serious are you!?" Lucy stuttered blushing (if possible) even harder at the thought of kissing Natsu, her best friend, her partner.

"But you said that you would listen and do whatever I told you…." Asuka said with a pout on her face about to cry.

"Come on Luce, it's just a kiss it's not like it's going to kill us." Natsu said turning to face Lucy.

"Wait! You're not serious Natsu are you!?" she yelled. Natsu grabbed her arm and pulled her closer, her face was darker then Erza's Scarlet hair. Natsu inched closer and closer. Lucy froze the second she felt his warm breath on her cheek, their lips were only one centimeter apart from meeting when Asuka cried out. Natsu and Lucy flinched at the sudden out brust them looked at her.

"Give that back! It's important to my mommy and daddy!" She yelled, shooting at some guy in the sky that stole her snow globe. The tiny pebbles hit the man, but did not do anything to help the predicament at hand. "why? I hit him over and over, but it did nothing!?" she yelled crying.

"Asuka try it again." Natsu instructed her. She nodded and shot, Natsu covered her face, shooting his fire and hitting the man who stole her snow globe. "wow Asuka! You got him!" Natsu cheered for her.

"Wait that accuracy….." Lucy thought back to the game they chose to play….

_FLASHBACK_

"_Now here's what were going to play….. The person breaks this bottle first will win." Natsu said as he placed it on a lamp stand. "But, we have to stand all the way over there." He pointed nearly to the other side of the guild._

"_Hey Natsu! That is no fair for her she's only a little girl you should give her a handicap!" someone from the crowd yelled to him._

"_No I can't do that…. Later on in life when she has to go on missions and fight bad people do you think they are going to give her a handicap?" Natsu asked them._

"_n..No-o" the person stammered._

"_Well then this should be a lesson, life isn't always going to just give you what you want or need you have to fight for it…" Natsu said firmly. He looked at everyone who stood there with their mouths a gape, "What?" he looked at them confused._

_Gray walked up to him with a weird look plastered on his face, "Who are you and where is the reall Natsu?!" his look changing to pure hate._

"_HUH?! YOU WANNA GO ICE PRINCESS?!" Natsu yelled at him getting in his face._

"_Natsu…." He looked down to see a teary eyed Asuka, "you said you would play with me first." She said with a small sniffle._

"_Oh yeah let's start!" he yelled dragging her to the position. "Are you ready?" he looked at her._

"_YUP!" she beamed up at him._

"_READY….. AIM…. FIRE!", and the battle went on its way._

Lucy smiled at Natsu. "So he can be considerate, and a nice guy?" she thought to herself. Lucy walked up the rest of her small group.

They started heading back to the Guild when Asuka said, "Natsu, you still didn't do my _**Last**_ command" she stated turning to face him.

"Oh yeah…" he said turning to Lucy, before he could make a move Lucy leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. She blushed hard then turned to Asuka,

"Was that good enough?" she asked her.

"Uuummm…. Not quite." She stated. They both turned and looked at Natsu, who had a faint blush on his cheek. Natsu grabbed Lucy's arm and pulled her strait into a kiss, her eyes were wide and full of shock at first, but they slowly started to close. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. His hands wrapped around her body doing the same, pulling her closer. After a minute or so the two broke apart panting, Asuka stared wide eyed at them. "Ok, good enough!" said the little girl who preceded to skip in front of them heading back to the guild. When they got back to the guild Asukas' parents were there waiting. "Mommy! Daddy!" Asuka yelled running towards them giving them a tight hug. Natsu and Lucy stood back and watched. "Mommy, Daddy look!" she said showing them the snow globe.

"Wh….What? How?" they asked confused.

"Ah! Don't worry we did safe jobs around town, to earn money for her to get the snow globe." Lucy said smiling at them.

"Thanks so much!" Bisca said with tears forming in her eyes.

"Hey Mommy, Daddy guess what also happened!?"Asuka said tugging on their clothing.

"What?" they both asked.

"Natsu and Lucy kissed!" she yelled, the whole guild froze, then turned toward Natsu and Lucy. Lucy was blushing so hard her face looked like Erza's hair, then the whole guild erupted into cheers shouting about how they finally were together, and that it was only a matter of time. Bisca and Alzack smiled at the two blushing teens, then took Asuka's hand and left to take her home. When the guild had calmed down, from their celebration and stopped asking for the details on the day's events' (Preferably Mira) Natsu and Lucy left. They walked hand in hand to Lucy's house, Lucy bid her goodbye to Natsu, and turned to open her door. When Natsu suddenly grabbed her arm and twirled her around then kissed her. They shared a long and passionate kiss, when they broke apart they were blushing like crazy.

"Night Luce" Natsu whispered in her ear and ran off heading to his home. She walked into her apartment and sighed. Today was a great day and she knew it would only get better from now on…..

-Mean while back at the guild-

"so it was all Asuka's doing?" Mira smiled an evil smile. "I guess I should have Gray and Juvia babysit her next time…" she smirked and went back to wishing the dishes.

_Gray shivers for some odd feeling_

**-THE END-**

**Author's note: **

**This is my first "posted" fanfiction, but the second I ever wrote! So please review and give any tips for an newbie like me!**

**-thanks fairy tail-cedes :3**


	2. Chapter 2 GajeelXLevy

Hey guy's! I want to thank the those who reviewed! Thank you irondragonslayer61 and Chartruese for your reviews so to honor yalls request here is the one shot on GajeelxLevy! Also sorry it has taken a while we had worked piled up till spring break so now here it is!

Also I want to give a shout out to my friend 'Vampire King' for helping me with this story!

Read and review so you can choose the next couple!

Fairytail cedes :3

Disclaimer:

I do not own Fairy tail! or any of it's characters!

Babysitting Asuka

Levy sat at the table she always sat at with her blocky glasses and big book. Behind her were Droy and Jett arguing who Levy loved more (like always). All was normal, in the calming days after the guild had just regained their original title as number one in Fiore. Levy turned and looked at Gajeel who was fighting with Natsu and Gray. She never really understood why they fought, but she silently cheered for him anyway.

Bisca and Alzack walked into the guild along with Asuka skipping happily behind her parents. They walked to the bar where they were greeting by Mira. "Hey Bisca! Hey Alzack! Happy anniversary!" she yelled. The whole guild turned and congratulated the married couple. They blush a brilliant red and bowed a thanks in embarrassment. "So, do you guys have anything special planned?" Mira asked as she dried the glasses she just finished washing.

"Actually we were planning to go out tonight, but we have to find someone to watch Asuka." Bisca said.

"Why not ask Natsu and Lucy to do it again?" Mira thought.

"Yeah we are planning to ask them." Alzack said. Just then Lucy walked into the guild with her suitcase packed and sat at the bar.

"Perfect timing, We were wondering if you could help watch Asuka today?" Bisca and Alzack asked Lucy.

Lucy smiled at the little girl who was laughing at Natsu and Gray being punished by Erza for destroying the guild. "As fun as that sounds," Lucy started with a small smile, "We have a mission today. Me, Natsu, Gray, Happy, Wendy, Carla, and Erza are going out to a small village to help out with this dark magic guild that has been terrorising them lately." She said standing, as Erza and the rest of the team came over to where she was.

"OH! Thats right I forgot about that." Mira said.

Lucy thought for a moment, "Hey why not try asking Levy, I don't believe she has anything planned for today."

"Ok!" They walked over to the little bluenette to ask her if she could watch their daughter.

"Hey Levy!" Asuka said coming to sit by her.

"Oh hello Asuka, how are you today?" Levy asked the little girl, while taking off her glasses.

"Great!" she said with a huge smile on her face.

"Levy, we have favor to ask you, do you think you can watch Asuka tonight?" Bisca asked the little bluenette.

"Sure I would love to!" Levy agreed to it.

"Thank you so much!" They both said.

"Its no problem, You guys go out and have a great night!" Levy said with a smile.

The couple thanked her again and left for their special date. Levy turn to the little girl, "so what do you want to do" she asked Asuka.

She thought for a moment, "we could go to that nice meadow me and my mom found, its very peaceful!"

"Ok!" Levy said as she gathered her reading supplies and walked out the guild with Asuka.

Gajeel laid there with one eye open watching the whole interaction with the two girls, when they left he closed his eye and turned on his side until he heard a few other guild members talking, " have you heard about those guys who have been going around kidnapping little girls?"

"Yeah! I remember hearing that recently." The other person replied to his comment.

Gajeel stood and walked out the guild, he stopped and sniffed the air heading off in the direction of Levy`s scent.

With Levy and Asuka

Levy and Asuka walk through the outskirts of the town through the forest where the meadow was. Levy smiled as the girl ran ahead and chased the butterflies that were flying their same directionality . Asuka turned and smiled to Levy and ran down the hill in front of them. Levy smiled and walked to get the girl back in her site, when she suddenly heard her scream. Levy sprint the rest of the distance to Asuka. When she got there she saw her in the arms of a man. The man turned and had this evil smirk on his face that grew when he saw Levy standing there.

"Oh look another decided to join in the fun! Get her!" he yelled and pointed at her. Levy stood ready for the attack when a shadow flew past her and knocked the group of attackers down. Levy stood shocked as Gajeel stood from his crouched position, and moved protectively in front of Levy. Asuka struggled and bit the man who was holding her captive. The man screamed in pain, and dropped her, she ran and stood behind Gajeel and Levy. In the next instant Gajeel launched at the man and beat him to a pulp. When he was done he took all the people and trapped them to the trees so they couldn't escape, but it wouldn't matter, its not like they were going to be waking up anytime soon.

Asuka looked up in awe at Gajeel, "Wow! you're really strong Mr." she stated with a big grin on her face. Levy laughed at Gajeels face when Asuka called him Mr.

"Hey shawty what are you laughing at?!" Gajeel snapped when she doubled over with the lack of air to her lungs.

She looked up at him with a smile as she wiped the tears out of her eyes. "Nothing." She stood normal trying to gain her breathing with an occasional snicker or two escaping her pale pink lips. When she stopped laughing, she turned to Gajeel with a genuine smile and bright blush on her face, "thanks for saving us back there."

He turned away from her with a slight blush on his face, "Don't think I saved you because of anything special... it was for a mission."

Levy look a little downcast, "oh, where's Lily?" She asked looking around.

Before Gajeel could answer her Asuka cried out. Both Levy and Gajeel took off running in her direction, when they came across a beautiful meadow. With Asuka jumping trying to catch some butterflies. Levy sighed and smiled at the sight of the girl. Gajeel watched her out of the corner of his eyes, when Asuka called out to him, " hey Mr. Can we play?" Asked coming over to them.

Gajeel looked at the girl like she had grown a second head, normally people would keep clear of him because of his looks and overall aura. The girl came over and grabbed his hand trying to pull him further into the meadow. Levy smiled at them.

"Hey brat, what do you think you're doing? " Gajeel asked as she tried climbing up him."I'm no playground..." he growled.

As soon as he said that a thought flew threw his mind. He held out his arms and they turn to iron, his arm bent, and turned in many shapes till he set his arms on the ground. He stood up an looked at his hard work. Asuka squealed and climbed on the new playground Gajeel had just made for her. "Be thankful brat I don't do this for most people, but in order to get you to leave me alone..." Gajeel stopped when he noticed the little girl wasn't even listening to him.

Levy looked surprised at how Gajeel treat Asuka, no matter how tough and mean he acts he was really a big softy on the inside. After play on the playground for a while Asuka came over to Levy. " Hey Levy, do you like Mr.?" She asked her cocking her head to the side.

Levy blushed when Gajeel turned to look at them. "W-what are you t-talking about?"

"Well this whole time you were staring at him?" She said pointing in his direction. Levy looked at Gajeel whose piercing eyes were on her, they held a calculating look. "So is it true?" Asuka asked again with a innocent smile.

Levy blushed even brighter and looked at the ground, "w-why do you want to know?" She stuttered looking at the ground hoping it would swallow her whole.

"Because it's better when people are together my mommy and daddy said, 'it took us a while to get together because we didn't tell each other or act on it, and because we took that chance our world has gotten better and more beautiful.' It's just so magical!" Asuka said throwing her arms in the air.

Levy sat there watching the little girl go on and on about love and the world. She smiled at how she was trying help her with her life.

Levy giggled at this and smiled sadly, there was no way Gajeel would ever love her like she did him. " Hey shawty..." Gajeel called to Levy. She started turning towards him when suddenly she felt a strong hand cup her cheek and jerk her towards the owner. Instantly her lips were captured by the iron dragon slayer. Her eyes widen with shock and surprise, but slowly started to close as she leaned towards him. After a moment they pulled apart, Levy sat there when she felt something wet slide down her face.

Gajeel tensed up when he saw tears begin to fall down her pale rosy cheeks."Hey what are you crying about?!" Asked worried about what he did.

Levy looked at him confused, she touched her face too confirm what he had said and she wiped away the remaining tears. She brightly at the black haired man, "I'm just happy, because I thought you would never feel the same about me." She smiled when felt drops of water hit her face again only this time it was rain. Asuka and then ran back to the town to seek refuge from the rain. Before heading back to the guild they stopped and report that the kidnappers we're bound to the trees on the edge of the town.

When they made it back to the guild they were soaked to the bone but they smiled and laughed even Gajeel had a faint smile on his face. they spent the rest of the time waiting in the guild for Asukas' parents to come back.

Later Levy and Gajeel walked home, Levy smiled as she remembered the days events. When they reached the gates of Fairy Hills Levy turned to Gajeel and kissed him on the cheek she blushed and stuttered a goodnight. She turned to leave when he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him, "who said you could leave shawty?" He whispered in her ear. He turned around and captured her lips once more. She stood there helpless as she melted in that kiss yet again, nothing could ever ruin that moment, it would forever be in her memories.

**The End**

Authors note

Please please review and I promise I will do any of the couples this will be a one shot series of all the berto couples.


	3. Chapter 3 ErzaXJellal

Author note:

Hey guys this is fairy tail- cedes :3! sorry it took so long I got writers block and couldn't think of what to write, sorry! TTvTT so any way I want to thank the people who reviewed:

Rukia Heart and Sarah ScarletxX

I would also like to thank Chartruese for reviewing so to honor that the next chapter is MiraXLaxus and to fairychime-diamond47 with Cobra and Kinana and for her idea she will be after! Remember if you would like to have a story written please please please review!

Thanks, Fariytail-cedes!

Babysitting Asuka

Natsu stood in the center of all the destruction, he looked up and laughed with a victorious grin plastered on his face. "See that? I won!" He yelled out laughing some more.

Erza sat there disoriented about the past few minutes. She was on the slide with Jellal when her legendary swimsuit started to fray. She looked down at her swimsuit to see the damage done, when she felt something move under her. "Ehh?!" Erza hopped up with a blush on her face, as she looked at a unconscious Jellal who had nose bleed.

Erza walked over to his unconscious form sitting him up slowly. She raised her hand and slapped him, hard. Little did she know that he was coming to. But the force of her slap knocked him out cold again. When he didn't move, she slapped him again, and again.

Asuka stumbled over the rubble, she looked through the dust trying to find her parents or anyone she knew. She couldn't see anyone, big crocodile tear formed in her eyes until she spotted Erza slapping the crap out of a man she didn't know. She walked over to them.

Erza looked up when Asuka came over to them, "Oh hey Asuka, where's your parents? " she asked dropping Jellal and walking towards the girl.

"Hello Erza!" Asuka smiled at the other redhead with relief.

"So where are your parents?" Erza repeated looking around the panicked customers and dust.

"I'm not really sure where they went." she said frowning.

"Well we can help you look for her if you want?" Jellal said walking over with his swollen face.

"What happened to your face?"

Erza asked confused.

"What about my face?" He asked reaching for his face.

"It's really big!" Asuka said showing how big it was with her hands.

"I don't remember what happened it wasn't like this before..." he stated.

"Weird I didn't see anything wrong with it earlier...?" Erza said moving her hand to her chin.

Asuka looked at her confused but let it slide, she walked closer to Jellal looking at his now normal face. " Wow you look like a prince!" She yelled as her eyes sparkled.

Jellal panicked, where was his mask what happened to it? He covered his face with his hand and looked around for something to cover it for him.

"Prince-kun why are you trying to hide your face?" Asuka asked confused why he would hide such a handsome face.

"I have to hide it because people will come for me, they're trying to find me." He explained trying to find something to hide him.

" aww that's a shame, you have such a pretty face Prince-kun, right Erza." Asuka said looking at the redhead.

Erza's eye widened with surprise, "yeah he does…" she said quietly, smiling sadly when all of her past memories flooded over her like bucket of ice fell on her.

Jellal noticed her change in arua and frowned a bit he didn't want her to remember the things he was controlled to do. He really didn't like it when she was sad, it hurt him more than he thought was possible. He looked around and found a long piece of fabric to cover his face and hair.

After he tied it on he turned to the to female companions, "Ok so let find your parents." he said trying to get their attention again.

Asuka smiled along with Erza, they walked carefully over the rubble that laid around. "I'm going to kill Natsu and Gray…" Erza muttered under her breath. Asuka laughed at her, when suddenly they heard Natsu and Gray screaming in pain.

"Why are they screaming?" Asuka asked Erza.

"Someone probably is punishing them for destroying the indoor swimming pool." she stated smirking at their painful shrieks.

Jellal laughed nervously at her look, "(cough) So where were you and your parents before the whole place exploded?" He asked the little girl.

She looked at him then thought back, "I'm not sure..." She stated.

Erza smiled at her cute gesture, "well we can just wander till we find them?" She said taking the lead walking off in a random direction. Jellal and Asuka followed her going over towards the screams.

When they arrived the master Mavis and the sixth master were crying as a police officer told them they were going to pay for the damages. Lucy covered her body with her hands due to the explosion Natsu caused, it burned her swimsuit away. She sighed as she watched Natsu and Gray hang from Laxus hands as they apologized for the mess they caused.

Asuka laughed at the whole event, she smiled and turned to Erza and Jellal who were talking quietly. Her eyes widen when she saw the look on Jellal face, when he looked at Erza as she turned around to in the dusted area. His eyes were so warm and loving yet he looked so sad and in pain. Asuka had seen the same look in Erza's eyes when she looked at Jellal.

Asuka smiled sadly then like a light bulb turned on she got a idea. "Erza! Prince-kun! Come here!" She waved her hands around excitedly.

They looked at the girl questionably but walked towards the girl that was squealing with excitement. "What's up Asuka?" They asked her.

"Well I just wanted to tell you guys that both of y'all are like my mommy and daddy, In love but won't admit it to each other..." girl trailed off with a slight frown. "But," She started again smiling at the two of them who were blushing at the statement she said. "Everyone is cheering and waiting for you guys! So that's why we won't take another step until y'all admit yalls feelings and kiss!" Asuka exclaimed as she sat down on a chunk of rubble, staring at them, her eyes telling them they can begin.

They looked at the girl who sat with a grin on her face, Jellal turned slightly to face the scarlet hair women. She was blushing then frowned a bit.

Erza remembered the last time she saw Jellal.

Flashback:

Erza fell off the side of the cliff, and Jellal came after her. He grabbed her hand and cradled her in his arms. When the landed at the bottom sparkles flew up, adding to the gold look the sun was giving everything. Jellal opened his eyes to find Erza's looking directly into his. They held their gaze with each other neither doing anything, scared that it might ruin the moment. It wasn't until Jellal felt her soft hand touch the side of his face, that he noticed that they were inching closer and closer about to kiss. When suddenly he pulled back in fear, it's not like he didn't love her. It's just that he never wanted to make her go through what he made her endure as kids.

Jellal leaned back blushing trying to make a believable excuse as to why he didn't kiss her. He saw the hurt and painful look on her face as he blurted out the first thing he could think of. "I can't 'I'm married to Ultear!"

Erza froze. Jellal knew that he had just made everything worse, but he felt like he didn't deserve her love. He got up and stuck a hand out to her to help her up, Erza took it laughing a sad laugh. He couldn't tell how he really felt, never.

"I have to go now, goodbye Erza..." he said turning to leave. She pulled on a mask and smiled to his retreating form.

When he was out of seeing distance her smile dropped. She bit her lip trying to hold back the tears and pain she felt. She knew he lied when he said he was married, because he was a bad liar, but to say a lie like that how could she not feel like crap...

Flashback end:

While Erza had a dazed look her face he guessed she was remembering the lie he told her about getting married. He decided today, no right now, he was going to her everything. To how he lied, or how after he left he had stayed and actually watched her cry, or how he really felt towards her.

Jellal walked to the dazed women and laid a hand on her bare shoulder. She flinch a little bit to the sudden contact, but relaxed slightly into it. She looked up at him curiously, he took a deep breath, ripped his face cover off, then leaned over her capturing her lips with his. Erza's eyes widen then slide shut, she turned to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Asuka smiled then looked into the crowd and dust spotting her parents. She left the two to themselves, and went to her parents who were yelling her name frantically. She took one last look at the two of them and smiled when they hug each other.

Erza looked up at Jellal who looked like he wanted to tell her something. "Erza, I know you know that I lied when I said I was married to Ultear. I only said that because I didn't want to hurt anymore... but I ended up making you cry." He paused biting his lip in guilt then continued.

" I know I have no right to tell this, but Erza you are the woman I have loved and will always love till the day I die. I love you." He started to back away, but Erza grabbed and pulled him into a rough kiss.

When she released him she whispered, "I know all of that already..."

They stood there staring into each other eyes then realized that Asuka was still there. They turned to find her gone, Erza looked through the mess and saw her with parents. Erza smiled now that two problems were gone she relaxed, she and Jellal walked out hand in hand until they heard people screaming at them to stop. When they looked to see who it was the milita army was chase after them. They ran away laughing and hid in a alley way.

Jellal looked into her eyes and kiss her one last time softly before having to leave her again for a while. "Just know I will always love you..." and with that he was gone.

The End

Authors note:

Sorry it took a while to update I was very busy but now I have at least two weeks where everything slows down so I'm able to update! Please review, and you can have a story written to! The next one is Mira and Laxus!


	4. Chapter 4 MiraXLaxus

Author note:

Hey guys this is fairytail-cedes :3 and I'm sorry this one took a while this is for Chartruese who reviewed, and while I didn't update still worried about me so to thank you here is the story on MiraXLaxus!

I also want to thank everyone who reviewed! And your request will be done!

Babysitting Asuka

Mira and Wendy flew at the jade dragon Zirconis working together to defeat him with the dragon slayer magic. In the bushes Asuka was shivering in fear, Happy and Carla told her to stay there so she would be safe. The princess and the guards were with her while every dragon slayer chose a dragon to battle against.

Zirconis was about to fire his magic beam at Wendy, when a bolt of lightning hit him. Make his beam discharge, it flew towards Mira and before she could act she was hit. The bolt of lightning that hit Zirconis flew and caught Mira whose body was glowing with a bright light.

Mira gasped as she looked at the person who was holding her now naked body. Laxus looked at her then froze his eyes widened and a line of blood ran down his face. Mira screamed and slapped him. He dropped her and she used beast take over turning into Satan Soul. Her clothes were back, she was blushing a brilliant red and breathing quite fast.

Zirconis laughed, "you humans will never beat me if you're to worried or self-conscious about your body. You won't be able to focus." He kept laughing until he caught the look on Mira's face. Sweat rolled down the back side of his head he charged his beam and was about to fire, when suddenly a dragon slammed into the Eclipse Gate. Smashing it to pieces, after that every dragon began to glow gold and fade. Zirconis yelled in anger and said his last word to Wendy. Finally it was over no more dragons, or fighting.

The next day

The king invited everyone who fought the dragons to a ball in the castle, in their honor. The girls bathed together and got ready. Mira helped Lisanna with her hair then Wendy, they all giggled and thought how great it was to live another day. when everyone was ready Asuka walked over to Mira with her mother Bisca.

"Hey Mira," Bisca said gaining her attention. "I want thank you for keeping Asuka safe, I wasn't to sure about everything..." She said starting to break into tears.

"Hey its no problem don't cry, you don't want to ruin your make up." Mira said wiping her tear away.

"But I still want to thank you and Wendy..." She trying to calm herself.

"Well it wasn't just us there was also Laxus and his group..." Mira said with a small smile on her face with a small blush.

Asuka looked at Mira in wonderment she has never seen her eye so soft and loving for one certain individual. Bisca smiled and started to walk out when Asuka asked, "hey mommy can I stay with Mira?" She smiled sweetly.

"Sure you can." Bisca said and with that walked out to find her husband.

Mira looked down at the little girl who stared at her with a bright smile. "Hey Asuka what's up?" She said as Asuka clasped her hands behind her back.

"Hey Mira do you love Laxus?" Asuka asked bluntly.

Mira froze and slowly a blush rose on her cheeks, "um well of course I do we are family." She said looking down at the girl.

"Well the way your face looked was different than how you look at your sister? It looked different than everyone else." Asuka stated tilting her head to the side.

Mira squatted down to the girls level, she placed a hand on her head and sighed. "Well I have noticed the change in how he is, definitely not the same as he was before you were born. I guess the saying 'the more they fight the closer they are' is true." Mira said with a kind smile.

Asuka returned the smile, then both of them turned to the sound of the their names. Everyone was waiting for them, so they could go together to the ball.

Mira and Asuka were the last to enter the elegant ballroom, the room was decorated beautifully. Lots of guest danced around the ball room, and chatted in the corner about recent events. Mira spotted Laxus with the Master so she preceded over there.

The Master spotted Mira, he laughed in joy, "Mira! Joy us! We just about to take a toast with the first master!" Asuka joined them and looked at the blonde master, she smiled and waved to her.

Asuka waved back enthusiastically, Mavis giggled and reached out to pat her head the two of them talked about how pretty everything was and how young the first master was. Though their conversation was drawn to an end when the king called for everyone's attention.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I want to personally thank everyone here for their efforts to stop the dragons today!" He said bowing deeply. "I know that because of everyone here we were able to survive... but this would have never happen if not for my decision with the Eclipse Gate project." The king continued on solemnly, "and due to my reckless decisions I am going to step down as king of Fiore..."

Everyone in the room gasped in shock, "But it's not your fault father!" The princess yelled. "This is mine! I should be the one to take all the blame!" She cried out.

At this point Natsu stopped eating and stood in walking towards the king, "Don't worry about it... no one is going to blame you, we've all forgiven you anyways..." Natsu said stopping in front of them.

Lucy and Wendy along with rest of Fairy tail walked up to join him. "That's right we love your majesty!" Lucy and Wendy said.

At that point every guild that was there was saying the same thing. Mira smiled then said, "you see no one here blames you either, your majesty, princess."

And with that the king let the party continue merrily. Mira stood next to Laxus watching everyone have fun laughing and dancing. She watched as Asuka and the first talked together, when suddenly a throat cleared beside her gaining her attention. "May I have this dance?" Laxus asked offering her his hand while he looked away as he if didn't care, but she noticed a faint blush on his cheeks, and the master cheering him on.

She smiled kindly, "Yes you may." And with that she took his hand and he lead her to the dance floor.

He took one of her hands in his and placed his other on her small waist. Mira gently placed her free hand on his shoulder and as the next song began he whisked her around the floor. She laughed at his face as he looked away with what looked like embarrassment. As that song came to an end a slower paced one came on, " thanks for coming to help me and Wendy with our dragon... It saved a lot of people's lives." Mira started to say only to get cut off by Laxus.

"I don't need any thanks" he said not looking her in her eyes.

Mira looked at him curiously, when she remembered that he held her bare body in his hands. Slowly she began to blush and it just kept getting darker, she remembered the question that Asuka asked her, "do you love him?"

Mira looked down shyly when she her name be called above her. She looked up when suddenly a couple that spinning out of control smashed into them shoving Laxus down to the ground on top of Mira. The couple turned to apologize when they just stopped staring at the two frozen in the same position on the ground.

Mira was shocked her mind went blank and she didn't know what to do about what was happening, but her body reacted to it, slowly her eyes closed and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Laxus just laid there dumbfounded not knowing what to do, but when she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck he snapped out of it. His arms went around her waist and pulled her closer and slowly he stood them up trying not to end this moment they were having. When they fell their lips had met and it was like they were meant to be, something in them shifted allowing them to show how they really felt for each other and all it took was someone to pull the trigger.

Asuka witnessed the lovely exchange, well of course she did she was the one who got the couple to crash into them she planned it all out with the help of the first master. Since her plans never failed they made one to get them together. She asked Erza to show a couple how to dance and everyone knows she can't dance... So she spun them out of control and it just so happened that their targets were right where they were supposed to be. Asuka looked back at Mavis and smiled, "maybe I should ask you for help whenever I need to plan something?" She said laughing.

Mavis did the same, "well sure I don't mind I'm just glad the normal match maker finally got someone of her own.

And with that the night continued joyful and carefree as everyone partied their past battle worries away.

Authors note:

\\('^')/ Hey guys I'm really sorry this one took an extremely long time to update! I feel really bad about it but please review and I'll decide on the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5 KinanaXCobra

Author note:

Hey guys this is fairy tail- cedes :3! sorry it took so long I got writers block and couldn't think of what to write, sorry! TTvTT so any way I want to thank the people who reviewed:

sarah scarletxX, fairychime-diamond47, Chartruese, Orphia, FireShifter

I would also like to thank everyone else for reviewing so to honor that the next chapter is Gruvia and Rowen and bisana! Remember if you would like to have a story written please please please review!

Thanks, Fariytail-cedes!

Babysitting Asuka

It was like any normal day at the guild, jobs coming in, orders being filled, and chaos in the hall. Asuka was sitting at the bar sipping on her juice Mira had just given her. She watched as Mira and Kinana busied themselves with choirs around the guilds bar. "So Asuka how is your day so far, I know your parents said they would be back later tonight."

Asuka nodded smiling, "yeah they said they were supposed to catch a group of people who escaped from the military..." she said tilting her head to the side trying to remember the details her parents gave her.

"Well I hope they come back soon." Mira said walking to the kitchen.

Kinana stood in front of Asuka, "so what do you want to do today Asuka?" She smiling at her.

Asuka was about to answer when Mira popped her head out of the kitchen, "I'm sorry to ask this of you, but Kinana can you go to the market and pick up some supplies. The list is right there on the bar." She said finally going back into the kitchen.

Kinana pick up the list and scanned over it, "hey I'm going to head out and get this quickly then be right back to play with you." She said grabbing her things.

"No! Can I come please!" Asuka beg with stars twinkling in her eyes.

Kinana giggled at her antics, "sure you can come let's hurry so we can play after we're done!"

And with that Asuka jump down and waited for Kinana to come around the counter and they walked out of the guild.

Kinana and Asuka walked down the streets of Mongolia, going from food stall to food stall, gathering the supplies needed for the guild.

Asuka skipped around with a few bags, helping Kinana carry the supplies. They were on the way back to the guild, when a group of convicts rushed them. They grabbed Kinana and Asuka, and it wasn't good cause Kinana wasn't the one to fight.

"Asuka!" She yelled reaching for the little girl. Asuka looked at her tears streaming down her eyes.

When suddenly there was multiple gunshots and a few of the convicts fell to the ground. "Asuka!"

The girl looked up and began to smile, "Mommy! Daddy!" She yelled with joy as her parents rushed to where she was firing at the people.

"Don't move or this girl will be poisoned a man said who held a cobra out in front of Asuka.

Asuka froze in fear, "I don't like snakes..." she whispered paling. The man laughed as her parents froze.

"Good choice but to bad, I don't show mercy..." the man said turning and leaned the snake towards Asuka.

She screamed, "ASUKA!" Everyone screamed. But at the last second the girl was hover out of the way and the snake latched itself into Kinana's arm. She screamed in pain and glared at the snake.

The snake released her and backed up in fear. Kinana's eyes change to snake eyes, the man backed away too, "t-to bad girl this is an ancient cobra, whose poison doesn't have an antidote.

Kinana's stare captivated all the prisoners that were there she yelled, "get them now!" Bisca and Alzack attacked the people tying them up.

When they were all secured Kinana smiled and swayed falling to the ground, a shadow flew down and caught her before she hit the ground.

She looked up at the person who caught her and smiled tears forming in her eyes, "Cobra..." she reached a shaky hand up to his face tracing the end of his scar.

Her hand dropped and her breathing grew rapid and harsh she was burning up. She whimpered and clutched her chest gasping for air.

Cobra looked at her, and noticed that her arm was completely purple and her veins leading to her heart were turning purple.

He looked over at Bisca and Alzack, while Asuka ran over to Kinana crying. "What happened?" He asked them.

"She pushed Asuka out of the way from being bitten by an ancient Cobra..." Alzack said.

Cobra looked back at the thrashing girl in his arms. He grabbed her arm, "just hang on I can't lose you again... Kinana..." he whispered.

He drew her arm closer and bit it, she screamed in pain, but he held her still. He slowly sucked the poison out of her body, her skin began to return to normal. When she calmed down she looked at him groggy.

He turned to the couple, "take her back and take care of her..." he tried to hand her over but she cried out, latching onto him.

Bisca smiled sadly, "we will give you sometime, you saved her life so we won't tell anyone you were here." Her and Asuka started to walk away, Asuka looked back one more time seeing him caress Kinana's face.

Alzack stood there for a moment, "I'll be around the corner..." and with that he left them.

Cobra looked down at Kinana, "please don't leave me again, I love you..." she cried.

Cobra smiled,"me too, but I can't stay they can't know about me, you can live another life one without me..." he said quietly.

She shook her head and sobbed broken heartedly, he grabbed her face and turned it towards his. He placed a passionate kiss on her lips, only deep in it for a few moments. When they broke apart he Lifted her and took her to Alzack.

She slowly closed her eyes exhausted by what happened... A least she had a sweet dream

The End

Authors note:

Sorry it took a while to update I was very busy but now I have at least two weeks where everything slows down so I'm able to update! Please review, and you can have a story written to! The next one is Gruvia!


	6. Chapter 6 GrayxJuvia

Author note:

Hey guys this is fairy tail- cedes :3! sorry it took so long I got writers block and couldn't think of what to write, sorry! TTvTT so any way I want to thank the people who reviewed:

sarah scarletxX, fairychime-diamond47, Chartruese, Orphia, FireShifter, tashey50, Gajeelthecatlover, UnicornNALU, pyromancer15, _ruley_g_, Whatsername_xxxx and so many more people! Thanks everyone!

I would also like to thank everyone else for reviewing so to honor that the next chapter is StingYu! Remember if you would like to have a story written please please please review!

Thanks, Fariytail-cedes!

Babysitting Asuka

It was a chilly morning that wintery day, with the high hopes of snow. Asuka sat at the guild bar taking sips of her juice as she watched Juvia hide behind the post watching Gray argue with Natsu. When she finished she stood and walked to the shy water mage, "why are you hiding from him... why not talk to him?" Asuka asked her tilting her head to the side.

"Juvia has talked to Gray-sama... I tell him everyday of my love!" She said with hearts filling her eyes as she slipped off into her fairy tale with Gray as the main character.

Asuka giggled at her, "Yeah Gray has changed though... towards you right?" She asked.

Juvia was pulled from her daydream as she focused on what the little girl had said. "Gray-sama has... changed? Towards Juvia?" the water mage asked her with a surprised/hopeful face.

"Yeah! Have you not notice it?" Asuka asked her again.

"How has Gray-sama changed?!" Juvia dropped down to the same height level as the little girl.

Asuka smiled at her and waved her hand to follow her, she turned and walked to the two fighting guys. "Natsu! Let's play!" she yelled and the two men stopped fighting.

"Shur ting Ashuka!" Natsu said with Gray pulling his cheek to the side, while he had Gray's ear.

"LEF GO!" Natsu yelled punching Gray straight into Juvia.

The two fell with a loud bang, "Ow! You bastard that wasn't necessary, we already stopped!" Gray yelled pushing himself up. Natsu and Asuka stared wide eyed at him then giggled, "What?" he said confused.

Juvia laid there blushing, "Oh Gray-sama I didn't know you were so bold!" she said breathlessly.

"Wha-!" Gray blushed as he looked at his position, he was laying on top of Juvia with his hands on her breast. He flipped back, face completely red, Juvia sat up hold a hand to her beating heart. Gray looked away covering his face with his arm embarrassed.

"He liiiiikkkkkeeeee her!" Happy yelled pointing at Gray.

The whole guild cheered and he stood, "No I don't! I don't like her!" he yelled trying to shut the guild up.

"Sure you don't..." Natsu said walking to Lucy who was at the bar.

"Just admit it already!" Gajeel yelled from his spot by Levy.

"I can't love her she's just to creepy always following me around being obsessed about everything..." he said.

The whole guild got quite as they stared at Juvia as she rose to her feet a darkness swirling behind her, "oh... Some Gray-sama is just like everyone else... FINE JUVIA WON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE!" She cried running out of the guild.

Rain pouring outside as she cried in pain, everyone stared at Gray who watched her run out crying. He stood there unaware of the two demons behind him, "What are you doing Gray! That was beyond rude go apologize to her now!" Erza and Mira yelled at him he shivered in fear.

"I can't she doesn't want to see me right now..." Gray said kind of guilty.

"If you don't straighten things out between her I will make sure to break your pathetic puny soul" Mira said.

Gray nodded looking down both Erza and Mira watched him as he sat down placing his face into his hands. Asuka walked over to him, 'what do I do?! I'm so stupid I never meant to say any of that and hurt her... I was just trying to cover for my embarrassment...' Gray thought not even noticing Asuka.

The young girl tugged on his hair, "owww! Wha-!" he started yelling till he saw Asuka. "oh... hey Asuka..." he mumbled quietly placing his face back in his hands.

"Why are you mean to Juvia?" she asked him.

He sighed, "I'm not trying to be mean to her..." he said tiredly.

"Then why not go get her?" she asked him.

He didn't say anything just looked even more guilty, "Come on Gray let's go get her!" Asuka said smiling pulling his hand trying to pull him up.

He stood a went with her, as Asuka pulled him he gathered his thoughts remembering all the things Juvia has done to and for him. Finally realizing his horrible mistake.

The two of them ran in the rain trying to find Juvia around town checking every place they could. Just when they were about to give up Gray caught a glimpse of Juvia's light blue hair at the banks by the river.

"JUVIA!" Gray yelled stumbling and slipping down the hill towards her.

The girl didn't even move or show she had heard him she just sat there in a ball staring at the water as it rippled from the rain drops.

Gray ran standing behind her huffing, trying to catch his breath, "Juvia..."

The rain seemed to come down hard and the girl responsible quivered. Gray came closer grabbing her shoulder, "Ju-"

"DON'T TOUCH JUVIA!" She yelled trying to push him back but she was too weak.

"Juvia has alway had loved Gray-sama, but Gray-sama hates Juvia!" she cried covering her eyes with her hands.

"No Juvia I don't hate!" he said desperately.

"That's a lie Gray-sama is just like all those other men! You hate Juvia! You-!" she was cut off when Gray pulled her into a passionate kiss. Asuka smiled holding her ice umbrella Gray made her.

Gray broke the kiss with Juvia as the rain started to decimate and the clouds vanish. Gray looked into Juvia's eyes, "I don't hate you, and I never had... Ever since the beginning when you first joined the guild ever since then... the things you've done... I was just to shy, I never could figure out why you would love someone like me. But I've come to realize over the time that I hate when other men would look at you especially Lyon... but what I felt all this time I finally know that I..."

He looked up at her, "I love you Juvia... But now I'm to late, cause you hate me..." Gray watched the tears roll down her cheeks.

She leaned forward and kissed him muttering on his lips, "Juvia will never be able to hate..."

Asuka cleared her throat and the two jumped surprised, "Let's go get some ice cream!" she said excitedly.

Juvia giggled wiping her face, Gray blushed as he help Juvia up she latched onto his arm while praising Gray. Asuka giggled at the two happily a skipped ahead while heading for the ice cream shop.

The End

Authors note:

Sorry it took a while to update I was very busy but now I have at least two weeks where everything slows down so I'm able to update! Please review, and you can have a story written to! The next one is StingYu!


End file.
